Even If You Found Me
by xMoonPrincess98
Summary: Klaus denies it. Alice is oblivious to it. But are sparks really flying when the two see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This my new Story! Hope you like it! Sorry if the 1st chapter is short! U^-^**_

* * *

"Don't be too reckless and always be careful,ok?"_

**Alice's POV**

Reckless. That's not my word. That's Runo's. But he decided to use It on me anyway. Hi, my name's Alice Gehabich from Moscow, Russia. Granddaughter of Michael Gehabich, a scientist who invented a portal to Vestroia, an alternate dimension. The Brawlers fight against Naga was over. But here comes another baddie. Some Evil Prince or something. Anyway, enough about that. Today is just another day in my Grandpa's laboratory.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Alice. Where are you?" Dr. Gehabich calls. "Grandfather! I'm here!" Alice replies. "Oh, there you are. Listen, Alice. I'm going to another conference in Great Britain. Even though I know you can take care of yourself here, I want you to stay with your aunt and uncle. Is that ok with you?" He asks. "Yes. Of Course. I would love to Grandfather." Alice said while smiling. "Splendid! I will call them now to pick you up."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Did I just agree? I think so. Last time I went to my aunt and uncle's place, is for reflecting and thinking if I should be with my friends again. But this time, I can enjoy my time with nothing else to worry, to reflect about. But then, I remember that Klaus' castle is in that place, too. Who is Klaus? Let me tell you. Klaus Von Hertzen. A High-Ranked brawler who uses Aquos Bakugan in battle. I met him when I was in my aunt and uncle's place, while looking around to buy food to cook. Anyways, it really seems that he cares about me. Enough with that, I've got to pack for my stay there in my aunt and uncle's place. Catch you later!

* * *

**Again,sorry if the 1st chappie is short. I mean, i wrote this story about three days away before our school starts again. That's right. My school announced a one week vacay coz my teachers are having a retreat. But they left us a ton of assignments and projects! BUMMER! Anyways, second chappie is on its way!(along with the 4th chapie of my PPGZ fic!)**


	2. Just Arrived!

**wee!new chappie!!..i'm so happy i finally uploaded it!! If you guys thought the time was long, i'm really sorry,honestly,i still haven't finished the third chapter of my PPGZ fanfic U^^..anyways, hope you like this second chapter of "Even If You Found Me"!**

**

* * *

**

** _"When i'm awake, you're never there_**

_**But when i sleep,you're,you're everywhere.." **_

**~"Everywhere"by Michelle Branch  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Take care of yourself now, ok?" Dr. Gehabich said as he handed over to Alice her suitcase. "Don't worry grandfather, I will." Alice replied with a smile as she walks down the helicopter. "Bye Grandfather! Take care!" Alice said while waving her hand. Her aunt and uncle welcomed her with open arms. "We're so glad you're here Alice." Her aunt said while hugging her. "Yes, very much happy you've come here to visit us." Her uncle agreed. "Same here." Alice smiled. "Now. We better go inside. Its getting dark."

* * *

**Alice POV**

So, I welcome myself again here. Feels really good to be back if you ask me. Its been a really long time. "Alice! Time for dinner!" My aunt calls. "Coming!" Well, better eat. Don't want to starve myself to death on my first day here. "So Alice, how are you?" My uncle asks while putting some fried fish on his plate. "Just fine." I replied. "Where is your grandfather going this time anyway?" Aunt asked. "To Great Britain for a conference." I said while putting rice on my plate. "He sure is a busy man, hm?" My aunt said jokingly. "Yes, though that's the thing that makes him a hardworking person." I replied. I think I'm babbling here.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And so, dinner went on without any problems. "Its time to hit the sack Alice dear." Her Aunt said to her. "You need to get rest, must be so tiring to travel from Russia to here in our place….

_Next Morning…_

"Good Morning!" Alice greets. "Good Morning Alice." Her aunt replied while cooking their breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" Her uncle asked. "Yes." Alice replied. As they ate breakfast, Alice planned to visit Klaus. Even just to say a normal 'Hi'. After breakfast, she asked permission to go outside. "Sure. But stay safe, ok?" Her aunt said while gently patting her on the head.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As I went outside, I breathed the fresh air. Its really nice here. It also kind of reminds me of home. Anyway, even though I've been there, I want to ask if people here are allowed to go inside. "I don't know, but I heard that the Von Hertzon's can only allow selected people inside." The stranger I asked replied. As the stranger walks away, I began to think. Selected people? What if I'm not one of those selected people? Then I'm not allowed to visit him? Then I sighed. Even with much hesitations, I still walked on to Klaus' house. As I entered their HUGE gate, the cheery sunshine still kept shining over my head. I walked to their, well, if you can guess, BIG door. And…..just stood there. Should I knock?

* * *

**I really,really hoped you like this chapter! That's all..but R&R plz!!^^**


	3. Meeting Again

**NOTE: I re-edited this chapter. And this time, i spell-checked it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Did you come alone...**_

_**Or did you bring all your friends?"**_

**~"If We Ever Meet Again"**

**by Timbaland feat. Katy Perry**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

I took a deep breath and was about to knock when suddenly the door opened to reveal….Chan Lee. "C-Chan Lee?" I asked, nervously. "Alice? What are you doing here?" Well, visiting Klaus. What do you think what I will be doin-…Wait a second! I'm not supposed to say that! "Well, just….walking around." I answered with a nervous beating heart. I hope she doesn't heard that. "Oh, well, come inside! I'm sure Klaus will be happy to see you!" Then she pulled me quickly inside. Harsh. But at least I got inside his house.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Klaus! Guess who I found at your door." Chan Lee said as they approached the Von Hertzon living room. "Who?" He asked. Chan Lee then pulled Alice into the scene. "Um...H-hey Klaus." Alice greeted, slightly blushing. "Oh, Alice. Hi." He said "Hiya Miss Alice!" A voice suddenly said. It was Komba O'Charlie. "Hey Komba." Alice replied. Klaus then said. "Why don't you sit down and have tea?" Alice replied. "Sure." Alice then felt lighter.

**Klaus POV**

So…**SHE**'s here. Right. Klaus, remember to stay calm and treat your guest nicely. You know she's sensitive. "Why don't all of you sit down and have tea?" I announced. "Cool!"Komba shouted. "Hey people! What's up?" Oh, right. Julio Santana was also here. I didn't answer. But if you ask me, he's kinda noisy. "Hi Alice! How are you?" He asked my, I mean, our guest. "Um...fine... How about you?" She answered. "Fine also!" He said. Then I ended it. "Tea?" I asked. "No thanks. I'm leaving." Leaving? Wonder why. "Fine. You may come back soon." I said. "Sure, Klaus. Nice meeting you again Alice." Julio said. Then he left. "So, how are you, Alice?" I asked hesitantly. "Fine. You?" She answered. "Fine too." I answered. Then she smiled. I felt heart beat twice as fast. "Great."

**Normal POV**

After some time of shared stories and stuff, Alice bid goodbye. "Why must you leave?" Klaus asked, quite sad. "Well, my aunt and uncle must be looking for me right now. They might be worried and besides, I'm helping my Aunt prepare dinner tonight." Alice explained. "Oh..." Chan Lee said sadly. "You'll be back tomorrow right?" Komba asked. "Well, of course. Maybe." Alice answered. "Well, I do hope you come back soon." Klaus said. "Ok, well I'll be going now. Bye." Alice said. "Bye! Come back soon!" Komba shouted. Klaus then said. "Komba…do you mind?" Komba then asked. "What?" "The shouting." Chan Lee said. "Sorry."

* * *

_**Back to Alice...**_

**Alice POV**

After some minutes of walking, I finally reached home. "Hello? I'm home." I said as I walked through the front door. "Oh, Alice. There you are." My uncle said while setting the table. Then, we heard a ring. "Alice, long-distance call, it's your grandfather." My aunt called. She gave me the phone. "Hi grandfather." I greeted. "Hello Alice. How are you?" My grandfather asked. "I'm fine grandfather." I replied. "Good. Actually I called to ask you if it's ok if you stay there for a couple more days. Perhaps, a week?" He asked me. Wait. A week? "Umm...i guess so." I answered, quite hesitantly. "Great! Take care now. Goodbye." "Bye grandfather." Hmm...A week? I wonder why a we-

**Normal POV**

Alice's train of thought was cut short by her Aunt. "Alice dear, would you mind getting those frozen vegetables in the freezer?" Her aunt asked. "I'll get them right away." Alice replied.

* * *

_**Meanwhile. At the Von Hertzon Residence…**_

**Normal POV**

Klaus walked down the long halls of his mansion, thinking about a lot of things, but mostly, thinking about….Alice. _Why can't I get her out of my mind? _He thought. After some thoughts, he just decided to go to sleep. "**Alice.**"

* * *

**Got the sudden urge to emphasize some words...hope you enjoyed this chapter!..**

***sigh***

**tsukirellahime-OUT!**

**[PEACE]  
**


	4. When a Lee intervenes

Okay, i know its **really** short. But i **really** wanna update something.  
Soooo, here it is! **SO** SORRY about the long wait.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

"_Ooh, pretty lady  
Don't you think its crazy?_

_[__**She's My Latin Girl**__]"_

**Alice POV**

As I woke up, the events of yesterday was replaying in my mind. Going to the Von Hertzon's Castle was kinda refreshing. "Alice dear? Are you awake?" My aunt called. "Yes Aunt Clara." I replied. "Oh great. Breakfast is ready dear." She said as she began to head down. "Okay, I'll be there." I answered. I began to make my way to the headboard in the room. Aunt Clara had said it used to belong to my cousin who is in college. It wasn't much but it was okay. I grabbed the brush and began brushing my hair. As I brushed the back of my hair. I began thinking. _What should I do today? _As I finished, I put the brush back to where it was before and got up to the drawer to get some clothes. I chose a blue blouse with long sleeves and a long yellow skirt. I slipped my feet in to a pair of white boots. My typical everyday look. I then began to head down.

_**Downstairs…**_

**Normal POV**

"Good Morning." Alice greeted. "Morning Alice." Her Uncle Ben had greeted back. "Apple?" Her aunt asked, handing her a shiny red apple from the basket of fruits from the counter. "Yes, please." Alice replied as she took the apple. "Thank you." Her aunt smiled. "Your welcome, dear." Breakfast was bacon and bread. After finishing her food, Alice volunteered to clean up. "That's very nice of you. Well, you may start cleaning up while I help your uncle with some other chores." Alice replied. "Okay."

**Von Hertzon Residence**

Klaus was distracted. Very distracted. "Master Klaus? Are you okay?" One of Klaus's butler asked. Klaus then snapped back to reality. "What? Oh, uh, yes. Yes I am." In fact, he isn't. All he's ever thought about is Alice. Was it just the weather or did his day really got brighter ever since he saw Alice again? "Would you like some drink?" One of his butler's asked again. "Yes, thank you." While the butler got out of the room to get some water, Klaus stood up from his chair and began to walk to the window.

**Klaus POV**

The view was spectacular. The magnificent waters with a peaceful town on an island. I really picked a great place to spend his free time. While watching the close-knitted community I'm overshadowing, my thoughts began drifting to Alice again. She was, as Julio would sometimes like to put it, a _sweet little mama_. Although I'd want to wack his head for that, it is true. Brutally true.

_"Thinking about her again, eh?"_

I suddenly looked to my right. And there was a young martial arts practitioner standing there. Looking smug in her red dress. "Chan Lee?" She smirked at me. "Spying on a certain darkus brawler? Not very gentleman-like Klaus." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not spying on her."  
"_Right_. And I practice martial arts to impress Joe." She started to walk towards the table.  
"You know, her grandfather likes you. No need to worry about anything." I followed her while my butler comes back with a glass of water.  
"What are you talking about?" She then sat down on one of the chairs. "Isn't that why you're afraid to ask her out? That her grandfather might transform into Hal-G again and ambush you at night when you're sleeping?" She said while stifling a laugh. I laughed back sarcastically. "Haha. Very funny."  
She calmed down a bit. "Just ask her out Klaus. So you won't be so frustrated about it." I took the glass of water from the tray that my butler was holding while Chan Lee walked out of the door.

"Just do it, Klaus." After I drank the glass of water, I told her. "I will. _Maybe_." She was almost out of the room when I added. "By the way, why **DID** you practice martial arts?" She looked back and said.

_"It's a family tradition."_

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. It summer vacation so update MAYBE a little faster.

And the song that originally inspired me for this chapter is "Off The Chain" by Selena Gomez and The Scene. But, it didn't inspire anymore after some time so i switched to another song. And that song turned out to be "Latin Girl" by Justin Bieber.

Oh and i have a question.

Is Julio Santana(one of the Haos brawler in Bakugan Season 1) a hispanic guy?  
If one of you guys can answer it, i really appreciate it!

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
